The Writer and the Maid
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Set in 1912. Jack is part of a high society family. Jack is ment to get engaged to a woman he does not love. his dreams of becoming a famous writer don't seem to go to plan. His dreams are crushed by his family. At the Dawson home their is a beautiful new maid and Jack falls in love with her. Her name is Rose. Dedicated to Titanic4life! COMPLETE! R&R! ENJOY!
1. Nice to meet you

**_New story! Dedicated to Titanic4life! This is just some random idea that I've made up. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack ignored his father as he talked about his future marriage to Amy Fisher. Jack didn't mind Amy at first but when he found out he had to become engaged to her he didn't like her much. Amy was a pushy, demanding, forceful and spoilt brat. Jack sat in his father's office writing. Jack would write stories and some poems. "What are you up to son?" Asked Mr Dawson.

"I'm just writing a story Father. It's about-" Mr Dawson waved his hand in the air with no respect.

"-yeah yeah. Can't you focus on doing something else useful in your time"

Jack shrugged. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Just get the hell out of the office." Mr Dawson stood from his chair and ripped up Jack's work "And stop writing stories. When your married and working you won't have any time for that so just go out and enjoy the fresh air"

Jack felt his heart stop when his father ripped and through away his work. Jack tried to hide his tears that were forming. "Yes father" Jack walked through the double doors and walked away feeling like nobody loved or deserved him. Jack walked down the corridor looking down at his shoes when he bumped into some one. "Oh I'm so so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. And I'm sorry Mr?"

"Mr Dawson. But please call me Jack. and no I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" He held out his hand. Rose took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Rose. Rose DeWitt Bukater. I'm the new maid. I only just started working here a few days ago"

"I hope you're enjoying it so far" smiled Jack

"Yes I am thank you. I better go before I get into trouble. Anyway it was nice to meeting you Jack." Smiled Rose as she started walking away.

 ** _sorry its short but I hope you liked it._**


	2. Getting to know you

**_Chapter 2! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_** ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Rose could you get us some more wine"

"Yes Mrs Dawson" nodded Rose before she walked to the kitchen. Jack looked up from his plate and watched her leave.

"Jack when do you think you will ask Amy Fisher to marry you?" Asked Mr Dawson. Jack took a sip of his wine and looked at his father.

"Well to be honest I really haven't thought about it yet"

"Well I expect it should be done soon. Mr Fisher and I want you two to be engaged as soon as possible"

"Yes father" Just then Rose walked back in with a bottle of wine. Jack's eyes were on her. Rose walked over to Jack and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Would you like any more wine Mr Dawson?"

"Yes please. Thank you"

...

It was just after 10. Jack stood in his bedroom looking out the window. He then sore Rose walking out into the garden. Jack wanted to speak with her but he didn't want to feel like a stalker if her knew that she was out there. Oh what the hell Jack thought. He put his long coat over him and went out.

"Hi again" He said. She turned and smiled. "Sorry to disturb you Rose"

"Hi Mr Dawson. I mean Jack. It's fine your not disturbing me at all"

"Okay good" He nervously laughed. "So how are you?"

"Good thank you and yourself?"

"I'm good too. Anyway I came out to see if you wanted some company"

"That would be nice but is it wrong?"

"Wrong? What do you mean by that?"

"The other day your mother told me that you have a girlfriend"

"Well that girl does not mean anything to me. My family and her family have made a business promise that we marry"

"Oh okay. Sorry to ask such a stupid question"

"No no. That was not stupid at all. Besides your the first person who asked me about how I feel about Amy Fisher" smiled Jack. "Do you want to sit down and talk?"

"Are we allowed?" A smile started to appear on her face.

"Of course" smiled Jack


	3. Mr Dawson and Mr Fisher

**_Chapter 3! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

It was now midnight. Jack and Rose were still out in the garden talking. Talking about there lives and dreams. "I've had a great time talking with you Jack but I'm afraid were gonna have to call it a day. I have to be up bright and early tomorrow. "

"I understand Rose" smiled Jack. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Whatever I'm told to do. I have to get up and help your mother dress before breakfast" Jack and Rose entered the house.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

"That's very nice of you Jack but I'll be fine. Goodnight Jack"

"Goodnight Rose."

...

Rose knocked on Jack's bedroom door. "Come in" he said. He looked up and sore Rose. A smile appeared on his face. "Hi Rose"

"Morning Jack. You have a visitor downstairs"

"Do you know who it is?"

"It's Amy Fisher"

"Oh...Okay" Jack's smile faded away. He doesn't even want to marry the girl. He doesn't even love her."Thank you Rose. Wish me luck" Jack made his way downstairs to meet Amy. "Hello Amy"

"Hi Jack"

"Shall we?" He offered her his arms. Amy took his arm as he lead her through to the living room.

"So Jack my father said that we should get engaged before the end of this year and get married as soon as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand. I'm just so in love with you" He took her hand and put a fake smile on. "I love you Amy"

"I love you too Jack" Amy leaned in and kissed him.

Meanwhile in a different room Mr Dawson and Mr Fisher were talking about the business and about Jack and Amy. "When will Mr Dawson prepose to my daughter?"

"Soon Sir. I've told him to do it as soon as possible"

"Has he brought her a ring yet?" Asked Mr Fisher as he took a sip of brandy.

"Yes hed did and I brought a very famous diamond necklace called The Heart of the Ocean."


	4. Jack's gift

**_Chapter 4! Hi I'm glad that your all enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the chapter being so short. Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

That night after Amy and her father left the Dawson's home, Jack sat in his father's office writing a new story on his father's typewriter. Rose entered the room without realising Jack was there. Jack looked up and smiled. "Hi Rose"

"Oh Jack" Rose put a hand on her beating chest "You startled me. I thought I was the only person in here"

"I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean to"

"It's fine. What are you up to?"

"I'm writing a story. It's silly really. Everyone says it"

"Not me. I don't think so. I think that your one of the most creative people I know" Rose looked over at the typewriter. "May I read it?"

"Sure" Jack let Rose sit where he was. He watched her read his work. "It's really bad"

"Jack this is...beautiful. your an amazing writer. Honestly this is outstanding. I've never read anything like it" Smiled Rose. Rose stood from the chair "You have a gift Jack. You do"

"Thank you. Your the only person who believes in me" They both smiled and there eyes met. Jack really wanted to kiss her but he forced himself not to. Rose then took a few steps back and went back to lean the office. Jack then sat down and continued writing.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a writer Jack?"

"Yeah I have" He admitted. "But it's not good enough and that's why I have to continue with the family business" Those words broke her heart. Rose didn't want to see Jack's life working many hours and living with a woman he did not love.

"Oh Jack it breaks my heart when you say things like that"

"You don't have to feel sorry for me Rose. I'm already used to it"

...

The next day Jack was in his father's office writing his story. He was almost done and he couldn't wait for Rose to read it. Jack finally finished it! He smiled as he took the last piece of paper off the typewriter. Just then his father walked in. "Jack what are you doing?"

"Oh I've just finished something" He said putting it into his bag.

"It's not another one of your stories is it?" He asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"No" lied Jack.

"Good. Anyway tonight Amy and her family are coming over for dinner tonight so I expect you to prepose to Amy. Do you understand?"

"I understand" simply said Jack as his smiled faded away.


	5. Kiss and regrets

**_Chapter 5! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Thank you Titanic4life for your comments. They mean a lot to me! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack left his father's office. He was rushing around the house to find Rose. He then found her in the garden far from the house. She sat on the glass looking into the horizon. "Hi Rose" smiled Jack. Rose turned to face him. She smiled and greeted him.

"Hi Jack"

"I've got some things to tell you" He said sitting down next to her on the grass. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Bad news to get it out of the way"

"Well tonight Amy and her family are coming over for dinner and my father told me I have to prepose to her"

"Oh that is bad news" They both laughed. Jack agreed.

"And the good news is I have finished my story and I want you to keep it"

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me" smiled Rose. There eyes met. Jack placed a hand on her cheek. Rose placed her hand over his as he slowly leaned in. Rose closed her eyes and felt his lips on her's. Rose then pulled away. "I'm sorry Jack but we can't do this. It's not right. It's not fair on you and Amy"

"Your right Rose and I'm sorry. I shouldn't of have kissed you. God I fell like such a stupid fool! I should go back." Jack stood up and walked away.

...

It was dinner in a few minutes and Rose was sat on her bed. She touched her lips and she still could feel Jack's lips. Rose regretted what she said earlier. She had lost her chance with Jack. Now was too late. Tonight he was going to prepose to Amy. Rose felt her tears run down her cheeks. She had never been so stupid.

Downstairs the Fisher family arrived at the Dawson home. They all greeted and took a set at the table. Jack sat next to Amy. He took her hand and squeezed it lovingly. Jack looked at his father as he gave him the signal. Jack then nodded his head. Jack then got down on one knee. The whole room went silent. Rose suddenly walked in and stopped like the other maids. Jack then looked at Rose. He could tell that she was crying. Jack took Amy's hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Amy..." Jack then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew from now on there was not going back. He took the ring out from his pocket "Will you marry me?"

"Yes Jack I will marry you" They then shared a passionate small kiss. Everyone started to clapping. Rose held back the tears in her eyes and clapped. After Everyone stopped clapping Rose walked into the kitchen.

 ** _Sorry to end the chapter. I will continue it in chapter 6. what do you think of the story so far?_**


	6. I love you

**_Chapter 6! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

During dinner Jack felt guilty. He didn't love Amy. He loved Rose. When Rose walked in and out of the kitchen she kept her head down without making any eye contact. When dinner was finished Jack walked Amy back to the car. "I love you Jack" Smiled Amy.

"I love you too" He forced himself to smile. He then kissed her cheek before she got into the car with her family. As the car drove away Jack went back inside. "Rose" Jack called. "Rose I need to talk to you."

"I'm kind of busy at the moment Jack"

"Please I need to get this out" He grabbed hold of her arm and looked deeply into her eyes. "I really need to talk to you, Please" He begged.

"Okay" Rose gave in. Jack took her hand and lead her into a small room.

"Rose your the most amazingly astounding wonderful girl women I've ever know and-"

"-Jack I-"

"No let me try and get this out your amazing" Jack placed his hand on her cheek and softly stroked her. His face inched closer to her's "I love you Rose and when I kissed you and you told me it was wrong I knew it wasn't. Amy is the wrong girl for me. We're went to be together Rose"

"I love you too Jack" Rose then closed the space between them. The kiss was so intense. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body up against his. Rose wrapped both arms around his neck. Rose then pulled away slowly. "I should get back to work before I get into trouble"

"Rose when your done come and find me in my room"

"Okay. I won't be too long" She smiled. Jack then pulled her into one final kiss before letting her go.

...

After Rose finish she went to Jacks room. Jack sat up in bed with his hair falling into his beautiful eyes. Rose walked over to him. They wrapped there arms around each other. Rose smiled in his warm embrace. "This is perfect" she softly said. Jack kissed her hair.

"Did you get a chance to read the story I gave to you?" He asked

"Sorry. Not yet. I know why don't we read it together?"

"Sure why no" smiled Jack. "Can you read it to me Rose?"

"Off course" after Rose read Jacks work she had to go back to her room. Jack didn't want her to leave him. Rose Didn't want to leave him either. "I'll see you tomorrow Jack. Goodnight" She kissed him.

"Goodnight Rose"


	7. Sneaking out into the horizon

**_Chapter 7! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

The next day over breakfast Jack was not at the breakfast table. Mrs Dawson didn't say anything about his absence but Mr Dawson was getting annoyed. "Where is that boy?"

"Don't ask me Dear. I haven't got a clue" Spoke Mrs Dawson. She sat there drinking her coffee. Mr Dawson took a sip from his coffee and looked over at his wife.

"Miss Rose could you go and see where Jack is please?"

"Yes sir" nodded Rose as the left. Rose knocked on Jack's door.

"Come in" said a sleepy voice. "Oh hi Rose" smiled Jack as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hi Jack" Rose closed the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at him. "Your parents are wondering where you are"

"Yeah I just woke up from an amazing dream"

"What happened in your dream Jack?"

"Well..." He put his arms around her and pulled her down with him so they were both laying down. "It was about us. We ran away together."

"Where did we run off to?"

"The horizon. We then got married and travelled. After a couple of years of traveling together we settled down and started a family" Smiled Jack. He learned in and kissed her passionately. After pulling away he started at her lovingly and he stroked her cheek. "I love you Rose"

"I love you too Jack"

...

That night after dinner Jack slipped a piece of paper into Rose's hands. _'Meet me in the garden. Love Jack x'_. Rose changed out of her maid uniform into a simple light green dress. She then let her curls down so they could run free. Rose stepped out the house to find Jack. "Wow. You look beautiful"

"Thank you" She replied. Jack offered his arm and she took it. "So what are we doing?"

"It's a surprise and your gonna love it" Jack lead Rose to brand new red renault. "This is a new car that my father gave to me."

"She's a beauty" Smiled Rose as she walked around the car. Jack walked around to where she was. He opened the passenger door for her. Rose smiled and took his hand. "Thank you" Rose sat in the beautiful fine leather seat. Jack got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Rose pulled down the glass that was separating them

"where to miss?"

"To the horizon Jack" She softly whispered into his ear.

"Where in the horizon miss?"

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where we go" She smiled. They then drove away from the house.


	8. To the stars

**_Chapter 8! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Titanic4life and I are currently working together on one of my new stories called 'Fangs of Love'. If you haven't already please read and follow Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack pulled the car over and stopped the engine. He turned to look at Rose. "Where are we Jack?"

"To be honest I have no idea" He chuckled slightly nervously. Rose let out a laughed.

"Well as long as I'm with you I don't care. Right?"

"Right" Agreed Jack. Rose stood from her seat and got out the car. Jack then followed. Jack wrapped his arms around her as they walked through the forest together. "I've got an idea. Wait here Rose" Jack walked over to his car and took a few things.

"What's all that for?" Smiled Rose.

"Well I'm going to engrave our initials into the tree bark"

"Aw! That's so romantic Jack. I love you" She kissed him.

"I love you too Rose." He then kissed her back. Jack turned his attention back to the tree and he engraved his and her initials on the tree. 'JR Forever' he engraved. After that a gust of wind made Rose shriver. Jack was then concerned. He put his arm around her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just getting kinda cold now. Sorry Jack"

"There is nothing to be sorry for Rose. Come on lets get back into the car" Hand in hand Jack and Rose walked back to the car. He opened the door for her and she got in. Jack climbed into the driver's seat and honked the horn. Rose laughed. "Where to miss?"

"To the stars" She softly whispered. Jack smiled as he turned to face her. He was slightly confused but he then got the idea when Rose put her hands on him. She grabbed him from his underarms and pulled him over to the back seat with her. They both laughed as Jack was being pulled into the back. They pulled each other close and looked deeply into each others eyes. There hands and fingertips were intertwining. They both smiled at each other enjoying the sweet silence around them.

"You nervous?" Asked Jack.

"No" softly replied Rose. She rested her head on his shoulder and brought his hand towards her lips. She kissed his fingertips one by one. She could feel Jack's eyes on her. She opened her eyes and looked up into his. "Put your hands on me Jack" Rose placed his hand on her breast and he then crashed his lips onto hers. They both slided down the seat as they kissed. Rose pulled Jack on top of her.

"Are you sure about this Rose?"

"Off course I am Jack. I love you" she smiled running a hand down his cheek.

"I love you too" Jack then continued to kiss her.

...

All the Windows were fogged up. Rose brought up her hand up leaving her handprint up on the fogged up glass. Jack lifted his head up and Rose opened her eyes. He was trembling heavily. Rose placed a hand on his cheek. "Your trembling" She said with concern.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright" He said taking in some air. He closed the small gap between them as they kissed. They then pulled away. "I love you so much Rose. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"I love you too and your also the best thing that has ever happened to me" They kissed passionately. Rose ran her fingers through his hair. His lips then travelled down her neck making her smiled and giggle.

"Would you like another trip to the stars?" He blushed.

"Yes. Take me to the stars Jack" After making love for the second time they then started to get dressed. "Jack can I ask you something?"

"Anything Rose"

"Okay...Was this your first time making love?" Rose slightly blushed.

"Yeah it was. What about you?"

"First time too"

"I'm glad we did it. It felt special. If it was with Amy it wouldn't be special or anything." As they finished changing Jack got back into the driver's seat.


	9. Love and hate

**_Chapter 9! Dedicated to Titanic4life️! Enjoy!_**

 _ **Titanic** **11912**_ :

The next day Rose woke in her bed. She smiled as she opened her eyes. The thoughts from last night were running through her head. It was the most wonderful night. Rose climbed out of bed and had a quick bath. After getting changed and a quick breakfast she then started her work.

"Morning beautiful" smiled Jack as he walked into the kitchen.

"Jack!" Rose embraced him. "Last night when I got back into my bed I missed you"

"So did I" He embraced her tighter. "I love you more then life itself"

"I love you more then life itself too" She smiled before she kissed him passionately. Jack lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her and sat her down onto the table. His lips travel down her neck. Rose ran her fingers through his hair. "Jack." He still continued to kiss her neck. "Jack" She finally got his attention.

Jack looked up "Yeah Rose?"

"I need to get back to work. Why don't we see each other later?" She asked.

"Okay. I'll see you later" He kissed her goodbye. Jack walked out the kitchen to find his mother walking past.

"Jack what on earth were you doing in that kitchen?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I...um...I Don't know" He replied. His mother rolled her eyes at him.

"Come with me. I have Amy and Mrs Fisher coming over for lunch in a few minutes. It would be best if you and Amy went for a drive in your new car that your father brought for you"

...

Jack walked Amy to his car. "Jack this car is beautiful. I could just imagine you, me and our children sitting in there being driven around" Smiled Amy. Jack gave her a forced smiled and slightly nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah. Anyway would you like to go for a drive with me?"

"I would love to." Amy through herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Jack your so romantic. I can't wait for us to be married and speaking about that I've already got my dress ready. In a few week I'll be going for my first fitting" Smiled Amy.

"That's great Amy. Come on lets get you into the car" Jack opened the back door for her as she stepped in and sat down. Jack got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Amy pulled the glass down. "So what do you think of the car so far?"

"It's very nice. So Anyway I've been thinking that we could get married in March. Just a few days after my birthday. What do you think of that idea Darling?" Asked Amy.

"I'm happy with whatever you want. I don't care when the wedding is" simply said Jack as he concentrated on the road.

"What do you mean by that Jack?"

"What do I mean about what?"

"About you not caring when the wedding is!" Angrily exclaimed Amy.

"Amy off course I care. It just came out wrong that's all. And I'm sorry. Alright?"

"Fine. I forgive you" She coldly replied. Jack couldn't take it anymore. All he wanted to do was run away with Rose into the horizon and become a writer. Jack then stopped the car and turned it around. "Jack what are you doing?"

"I'm going back home. I don't want to go any further then this"

"When we get back we can talk more about the wedding"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay if that's what you want" Jack really didn't care anymore.


	10. Real party

**_Chapter 10! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Sorry not for posting. I've been busy with college work. Yesterday I went to go and see 'Murder on the orient express' with my family and its such an amazing movie. If you haven't seen it you must its amazing! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

It had almost been a month since Jack and Rose went to the stars. Jack had been so busy with his suit fittings for the wedding. He really didn't like going to get his suit fit. All he wanted was to take Rose into his arms and never let her go. Jack got back home from his fitting. He went to his father's office and started to write a new story. Suddenly the opened up. Jack looked behind him to see if it was his father, but it wasn't. It was Rose. Rose smiled as she entered and shut the door behind her.

"I've missed you so much Jack" smiled Rose as she walked towards him. Jack stood and embraced her and kissed her.

"I've missed you too" He kissed her passionately.

"So what are you writing Jack? A romantic novel?" Smiled Rose.

"Maybe. Why? Do you like romantic novels?" Asked Jack as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah I do" Said Rose as she leaned in and kissed him. "Why? Are you planning to write one?"

"I am. I'm writing it right now."

"What's it about?"

"It's a surprise"

"Your always full of surprises Jack. I love you"

"I love you too" They shared a passionate kiss. "Tonight meet me in the garden"

"Okay but I don't know what time I'll finish work" Shrugged Rose.

"Don't worry about that" He kissed her forehead. "For you I'll wait a thousand years" Smiled Jack. That night after 10 o'clock Rose finished working. She went to her room, had a quick bath then changed into a lavender dress. She then looked in the mirror and let her hair down. Rose then meet Jack in the garden. They got into his car and drove away.

...

Jack and Rose arrived at the bar. The bar was full of people. Many people for different backgrounds were enjoying themselves as they danced, drinked, and enjoyed pleasant conversations in so many different languages. The atmosphere was filled with an Irish band playing Irish music.

"This is a real party" Smiled Jack as he intertwined his fingers with Rose's. He lead her to a table. They sat down. "What do you think of this place so far?"

"I don't know yet. But I can tell we're going to have a good time" Smiled Rose. "Would you like to dance?" Asked Rose.

"I would be honed to dance with a woman as gorgeous as you" Smiled Jack as they both rose from there sets.

"Oh Jack" blushed Rose. "I'm not beautiful or anything. Your very handsome"

"Yes you are. Believe me Rose. Your the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on" They then began dancing. After dancing to some songs Jack went to the bar to order some beer. "Two beers please sir" Asked Jack to the man behind the bar. "Thanks" He smiled as he took the drinks. Jack sat at the table. He handed Rose a beer.

"Thank you Jack." They both took a sip. Jack looked over at Rose who was taking a huge sip of her beer. "What? You think a woman can't drink?" They both laughed.

"Your full of surprises Rose" Jack looked at her cup. "God you have almost finished it all in one whole sip" He laughed.

"Yeah I guess I kinda did" nodded Rose. Rose finished the rest of her beer. She sat the glass cup back on the table. "Would you like another one Jack?"

"Sure but only if you will" He smiled. Jack smiled as he watched Rose walk away. As Rose was walking through the crowd of people a man pushed into her.

"Hay watch where your going" Said Rose in a angry tone.

"I'm sorry miss. I got pushed" Said the man. "Are you here by yourself?"

"No I'm here with my boyfriend"

"I thought you were by yourself"

"No I'm not" Smiled Rose. "I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater" She held out her hand. He took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Michael Calvert"

"Well if your alone you can join me and my boyfriend"

"Oh no thank you. I'm waiting for my date at the moment"

"Okay. Well I should go. It was nice meeting you Michael"

"You too Rose."

After Rose returned to the table Jack was worried. "Are you okay Rose?"

"I am. Sorry I took so long some guy got pushed into me"

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine Jack" Rose took a seat next to Jack. They both drank and danced to a few more songs before leaving.


	11. Thanksgiving part 1

**_Chapter 11! As thanksgiving is in a few days I thought of making a thanksgiving chapter. I also researched that in 1912 thanksgiving was celebrated on Thursday 28th of November 1912. Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

The next day Jack woke up in Rose's bed. Last night they had gone to a 'real party'. Jack couldn't remember what time he and Rose got back. He looked over and watched her sleep. It was almost 5 in the morning. He remembered coming home and running into her room and then they made passionate love. Jack kissed her cheek then her neck down to her shoulder. Rose smiled. She then opened her eyes to find Jack looking at her. "Morning handsome"

"Morning beautiful" He kissed her passionately. Rose ran a hand through his hair. They then pulled away.

"Jack. What time is it?" Asked Rose.

"It's" Jack turned to look over at the nightstand next to him. "It's almost 5"

"Oh thank god. I thought I had to get up" Rose cuddled up to him. They put there arms around each other. "I love staying in bed with you"

"Me too. I love you Rose"

"I love you too Jack"

"Do you know what day it is today?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Thursday 28th 1912"

"Yes but it's also known as thanksgiving. And I am thankful to have you Rose" He said kissing her. Rose smiled and giggled as he slowly kissed her neck.

"I'm thankful to have you too Jack"

...

"Miss Rose" called Mrs Dawson

"Yes miss"

"As its thanksgiving I want you to have the afternoon off"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am my dear" Smiled Mrs Dawson.

"Thank you so much" smiled Rose. As Mrs Dawson walked out the dinning room Jack walked in with a smile on his face. "Jack guess what your mother just told me?"

"I know you get the afternoon day off! I hurd when I was standing on the other side of the door" Jack embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait. We should sneak out or something" Smiled Rose.

"Yeah we should but there is one slight problem"

"What's that Jack?"

"Amy and her family are coming over"

"Why don't you pretend to be sick and your mother can send me to check up on you so that way you can stay with me and far away from Amy"

"That's a brilliant idea Rose! I love you so much"

"I love you too"


	12. Thanksgiving part 2

**_Chapter 12! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Today is thanksgiving in America! I don't live in America, I live in the UK but just want to say happy thanksgiving to Titanic4life! Thank you for being an amazing and great friend. Read and follow Titanic4life! Happy thanksgiving! I might not be able to update my stories so regularly because I'm really busy with my college assignment at the moment and getting ready for Christmas in a few weeks. Sorry it's kinda short. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

"Mrs Dawson can I speak with you for a moment please" Asked Rose.

"Very well" Mrs Dawson watched as Rose walked over to her where she was sitting.

"I think that your son is not feeling very well"

"Well he was completely fine yesterday and this morning he was fine" She said coldly.

"Yes but he's in bed and he looks as if he has got a fever or something" Said Rose.

Mrs Dawson sighed. "Very well. Rose can I ask you a favour"

"Of course"

"Can you look after him?"

"Of course Mrs Dawson" Smiled Rose. Rose then walked out the sitting room and went upstairs to Jacks room. Rose entered his room with a smile on her face. "Jack she believed me!"

"This is amazing!" Exclaimed Jack. Rose ran over to the bed and he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Jack"

"Yeah Rose"

"Put your hands on me Jack"

...

Rose pulled away from the kiss and looked at Jack. He was trembling. Rose ran a hand down his cheek. "Your trembling"

"Don't worry. I'll be alright" He then leaned in and kissed her passionately. Jack slowly climbed off Rose and cuddled next to her. "I love you"

"I love you too" Smiled Rose as she wrapped her arms around him. Jack also wrapped his arms around her. "I never want this to end"

"Me neither" replied Jack. Rose kissed his cheek and pulled out of his embrace. Rose sat up and climbed out of bed. "Where are you going?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face.

Rose turned around.

"I have to go back. The guests will be here soon and I have to sort a few things out" Rose said as she began getting dressed. Jack climbed out of bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her. During the kiss she giggled. "Jack"

"What? I can't keep my hands off you" He replied with a smile. He then continued to kiss her. Just then the door opened as Amy walked in.

"JACK!" Shouted and gasped Amy as she covered her mouth in pure shock. Jack and Rose pulled away. Rose covered her self with her dress and Jack took the blanket from the bed to cover himself up. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I thought that you LOVED ME!" Cried Amy. Amy shut the door as she walked out.

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you guys think of this story so far?_**


	13. Thanksgiving part 3

**_Chapter 13! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"JACK!" Shouted and gasped Amy as she covered her mouth in pure shock. Jack and Rose pulled away. Rose covered her self with her dress and Jack took the blanket from the bed to cover himself up. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I thought that you LOVED ME!" Cried Amy. Amy shut the door as she walked out. "Father! Mother!" Shouted Amy as tears ran down her face.

"Amy darling" Mr Fisher Embraced his daughter. "Why are you crying? Its thanksgiving today"

"It's Jack!"

"What about him darling?"

"He's cheating on me!" Cried Amy.

"What?!" Said Mr Dawson and Mrs Dawson said. They we're so shocked at such behaviour.

"Jack Dawson my future husband is cheating on me! I sore with both of my eyes. He was with this young woman. It looked as if she was wearing a maids dress to cover herself up" cried Amy.

"Rose. It was Rose" Said Mrs Dawson. "She told me Jack was not well so I sent her up to check on him and this happened. We must get rid of her"

"Punish her! And make sure she gets for what she deserves!" Angrily Said Amy.

Mrs Dawson stormed into Jacks bedroom. "Get out you whore!" She said as she pointed at Rose.

"Don't you speak to Rose like that mother!" Jack said as he defended her. He stood in front of Rose to protect her. "I love her"

"Jack your so stupid! She is a maid! She has to leave and get out of my way"

"No mother! I will not"

"Fine. And as for you whore pack up your things and get the hell out of here!" Angrily Said Mrs Dawson. Just then the Amy walked in. Amy looked at Jack. She couldn't believe that he slept with a maid. Rose couldn't take it. She ran out the room as tears ran down her face.

"It's over Amy!" Said Jack.

"It's over? You son of a bitch" Amy slapped Jack across the face. "I'm leaving Jack and this wedding will still go on "

"No it will NOT! I don't love you! I love Rose!"

"That whore!? You only want her for nights. You can't love a prostitute Jack. There love is not real. It's just an act"

"Don't you fucking dare call my Rose a prostitute!" Angrily shouted Jack. "And your the most spoilt brat I have ever known and this wedding and engagement is over" Jack walked out the room.

...

Rose finished packing her things up. She couldn't stop crying. She had lost her job and now the love of her life. She wiped away her tears and put her coat over her. As Rose walked towards her door to leave the door opened. "Jack!" Rose embraced him tightly. "Oh Jack" She cried into his chest.

"Shh. It's okay I'm here" He stroked her hair. "I love you. I love you so much Rose"

"I love you too Jack" cried Rose. She looked up and kissed him passionately.

"Wait for me in the car Rose. I'm leaving with you. We're going to start our lives together"

"Really?" She smiled.

"Really. This is what I want Rose" He kissed her more. "Come on lets go my love"


	14. Running away together

**_Chapter 14! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack and Rose ran out the house. They we're finally free. Jack climbed into the driver's seat while Rose sat in the back. They then travelled all day until Jack found a small bed and breakfast. They were not far from leaving Chippewa falls Wisconsin. Hand in hand they entered the lobby. Jack rang the bell. "Are you okay Rose?"

"I'm just tired but very happy" She smiled up at him. Jack wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. Just then a middle aged man appeared behind the desk.

"Good evening. Sorry to keep you waiting. I was helping my wife in the kitchen. How can I help?" He smiled.

"My wife and I would like a room please" Jack smiled.

"Okay. That would be 2 dollars a night" The man turned to collect a key. "And here is your key. Your in room 26B on the second floor. I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is James Collins"

"Jack and Rose Dawson" Smiled Jack.

"You two seem very young to be married. Are you guys on your honeymoon?"

"Yes we are" Smiled Rose.

"Well congratulations!" Smiled James. "Let me show you to your room" James showed Jack and Rose to there room. "This is your room. Breakfast is from 7-10, lunch is from 1-3 and dinner is from 6-10 and your just in time for dinner"

"Thank you sir" smiled Jack. They entered the room. Jack shut the door behind him and he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Rose.

"I can't believe this is really happening Jack"

"Believe it Rose. This is the start of our lives together" He kissed her cheek. "I love you"

"I love you more. I'm going to have a bath if that's okay with you?"

"You don't need to ask for my permission Rose. Do what you wanna do"

"Thank you" She kissed him lips and went to the bathroom. As the bath was filling up Rose undressed. She shut the water off and got in.

"How's the water?" Asked Jack from the other room.

"It's nice. I love relaxing and having a hot bath. Why don't you come and join me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Come on Jack. It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before" smiled Rose.

"I guess your right" Jack walked into the bathroom. He removed his clothes. He was kind of nervous. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He had been naked with Rose before.

"Are you okay Jack?"

"Yeah I'm fine" He smiled. He climbed in and sat behind Rose. Rose leaned up against him as she smiled in his embrace.

"So what's our plan when we leave Chippewa falls Jack?"

"Where would you like to go Rose?"

"If your with me I don't care where we go" Smiled Rose. After Jack and Rose had a bath they went downstairs for dinner.

...

"That was our first dinner alone together" Said Jack as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah it sure was" Smiled Rose. She took his hand and lead him to the bed. They then began kissing. "Put your hands on me Jack" Jack didn't say anything but he cupped her breast and kissed her passionately. Rose pulled him down with her. They then undressed each other and went to the stars.


	15. Minnesota part 1

**_Chapter 15! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! Thank you all so much for your comments! They really mean a lot to me! Sorry this is a short chapter. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

As the sunlight hit Jack's face he covered his face up with the blanket. He then felt some arms wrap around his naked body. He smiled to himself. Rose kissed him as he uncovered his face. "Is this a dream?" He sweetly asked. Rose smiled down at him.

Rose stroked his face. "No. No its not Jack. It's real. Believe it" Rose crashed her lips down to his. "Do you believe me now?"

"I do. I love you Rose"

"I love you too." Rose broke away from his embrace and stood up. She walked over and put his shirt over her. It covered her like a mini dress. "We should have a bath and go downstairs for breakfast"

"You look amazing in my shirt Rose" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rose giggled. He took her hand and lead her to the bathroom.

...

After breakfast Jack and Rose got some food and new clothes for their journey. A few days later they arrived in the state of Minnesota. Rose was asleep next to Jack. Jack then found a little house that looked abandoned and empty. "Rose wake up"

"Where are we Jack?" She asked.

"We're in Minnesota. And I've found this house and it looks empty. Maybe we can stay here for the night"

"Okay. But are you sure no one lives here anymore?"

"I'm sure. Come on" Jack got out of his car and went round the other side to help Rose out. He took her hand. As they approached the door Rose held her body closer to his. She was nervous. "Rose are you nervous?" Rose couldn't respond. All she did was nodded as a reply. Jack wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "It's gonna be okay. I promise you. It's only for tonight"

Rose let out a sigh and closed her eyes in relief. Her heartbeat slowed down. "Okay" Jack opened the door. They stepped inside. Rose shut the door as Jack found the light switch for the lamp. "This is nice" Smiled Rose.

"Yeah. Too bad It's only for one night" Joked Jack. Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"But really. This is one of the cutes places I have seen" Rose turned and pointed towards the fire place "Look it even has a fire place."

Jack walked over to the fire place. "It still looks in good condition. Maybe we can stay here for a while and then go somewhere else"

"We could do that. We need our rest from all we have been through" smiled Rose. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too"


	16. Minnesota part 2

**_Chapter 16! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Jack look at this bedroom. It looks so cosy" Rose walked into the room and looked around. "This is what I have always dreamed off. Having a small room to keep warm in"

"We could maybe get a desk so I could put a typewriter in here"

"You are going to become a famous writer Jack. I just know it"

"Rose my writing is not that great"

Rose walked over to him and took his hands into her's. "Jack your the most creative person I have ever known. When I was working in your family's home you were the only one with dreams and ambitious. A first class stuck up family never thinks that way but you. You're not one of them. You belong with me in my world."

"What are you saying Rose?" He asked with a small smile creeping up on his face.

"I'm saying you can follow your dreams and I want to be with you no matter what. I love you"

"I love you" He kissed and embraced her. Jack pulled away and lifted her up. They both laughed.

"Jack what are you doing?" Asked Rose as she laughed.

"I'm carrying you to bed" He then laid her down. Jack cuddled up next to her. "Did you really mean what you said to me about following my dreams and you being there for me no matter what?"

"Of course I did Jack. Why do you ask?"

"Rose I want to marry you" Rose sat up as did Jack. He held her hand and looked lovingly into her eyes. "Rose will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes Jack! I will marry you!" Smiled Rose. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. They slowly fell back down as they kissed. Rose unbuttoned his shirt as he unbuttoned her dress. They quickly undressed each other. Jack kissed every inch of her body.

"Your the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on" He said

...

Mr Dawson was furious. He had sent the police to search for Jack but there was no luck. "Have you looked everywhere?" He asked as he held his crying wife.

"Yes sir" Replied the police man. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Said Mr Dawson. Amy walked into the room with tears. Her make up was ruined and her hair was down.

"Mr Dawson, Jack's car is not there. He must of ran away with that whore" Amy whipped her tears with a tissue. She then turned to the police men "Please sir you must my fiancée and that whore."

"We are trying Miss" He assured her.

"Thank you" She replied. Mr Dawson looked at Amy as she fell into pieces.

"Darling why don't you and Amy go somewhere else I have to tall to Officer Ismay alone" Amy and Mrs Dawson left the room. "Mr Ismay I have a long time friend that is a retired cop that might help you. His name is Mr Lovejoy and he's one of the best. Do you think he will help you?"

"I do hope so. I've hurd of him before. And yes if he does help that would be great"

 ** _What do you think of the story so far?_**


	17. Minnesota part 3

**_Chapter 17! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

The next morning Rose woke up to find an empty bed. She looked around the room and Jack's clothes that were thrown onto the floor last night were gone. Rose got out from bed and picked up her dress. After putting her dress on she left the room and found Jack in the small kitchen making breakfast. "Morning handsome" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning to my beautiful future wife" He said as he turned around and passionately kissed her.

"I missed you when I woke up this morning"

"I'm sorry. I was just excited to start today and I've never cooked breakfast before"

"How about I help you?"

"That would be great Rose. Thank you"

"Your welcome Jack" Just before they went back to cook breakfast there was someone at the door.

"I'll get it" Said Jack. Jack opened the door to find his father and two other men on the other side. "Father what are you doing here?"

"Taking you back home son so you can marry Amy"

"I don't love Amy! I am marrying Rose"

"What did you just say?"

"I'm going to be marrying Rose"

"In your dreams" Mr Dawson turned to look at the police men and Mr Lovejoy. Mr Lovejoy handcuffed Jack and forced him out of the house. Rose then got handcuffed by the other man.

"Hay! Let us go!" Demanded Rose.

"Shut up you whore!" Said Mr Dawson.

"Don't you speak to Rose like that!" Angrily Said Jack. Mr Dawson approached his son.

"You don't tell me what to say! Understand?" Shouted Mr Dawson. Jack nodded his head. He looked over at Rose. She looked horrified. They then got into the car and drove away.

...

They then arrived back in Chippewa falls later that evening. Amy and her family stood outside the Dawson's home. Mrs Dawson was also there. Jack stepped out of the car. Amy ran up to Jack and she embraced and kissed him forcefully as if she was putting on an act.

"Oh Jack your back. I was so worried about you" Amy lifted her chin up from his shoulder and looked at Rose. She was also handcuffed. "Mr Dawson can you get these of Jack please"

"Of course Amy. Mr lovejoy remove the handcuffed from my son but not the whore. I want her hands tied up so she doesn't seduce anyone else" said Mr Dawson as he lit his cigarette. Jack had just enough of this. He couldn't feel his blood boiling.

"Don't you speak to my fiance like that Father! Rose is perfect unlike all of you!"

"Fiance?" Asked Amy. She looked at both Jack and Rose. Amy's jealousy for Rose grew. She was beautiful. Amy couldn't compete with her beauty but with money and fortune she can. "You stay away from my fiance" She said to Rose.

"No Amy you stay away from my fiance" Strongly and confidently replied Rose. "Jack doesn't love you. He loves me. He asked me to marry me. Not by forcing him to ask me but from love. When Jack asked you to marry him he was forced by his and your family. His love for me is real as for yours it was all a simple fake act. Jack came to me because he was upset. You and everyone else are so narrow minded that you couldn't even see the real Jack Dawson I know. He is an amazing writer and you and everyone else put him down" Said Rose. Amy couldn't help but laugh at Rose.

"You are the most stupidest human being I have ever known." Coldly said Amy.

"She is not Amy! You are cold as ice!" Angrily Said Jack. "Rose is right about everything she said about me. I do love her so much that I even want to have lots of babies with her" Jack wrapped his arms around Rose and kissed her. Amy and Mr Dawson and Mr Lovejoy pulled them apart.

"Amy do you have your wedding dress?" Asked Mr Dawson.

"Yes I do. Why?"

"You and Jack are going to get married tonight"


	18. Escape from Chippewa falls

**_Chapter 18! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Later that night at the Dawson home Jack was standing at the alter that had been set up outside in the garden. His father had a painful grip on his arm for him not to run away. Rose was locked away in her room. Mostly still handcuffed. The music began to play. All the 500 guests stood as the bride and bridesmaids slowly walked down the aisle. Amy approached Jack and took his hand. She tightly gripped his hand. All Jack wanted to do was scream at the top of his lungs and find Rose.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage between Jack Dawson and Amy Fisher" As the priest spoke Jack had other thought running around in his mind. "Jack Dawson do you take Amy Fisher to be your wife?"

"I don't" All the guests gasped.

"Jack what the hell are you doing?" Said Amy.

"I can't do this Amy. I don't love you and I never had" Jack walked away. Amy and Mr Dawson went after him. Jack then ran. His father caught up with him and grabbed his arm tightly. "Let go off me!"

"Jack! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you going to that whore!?"

"For the final time don't call my Rose a whore. She is better then that. Rose loves me and I love her"

"Just shut up and go and marry Amy!" Mr Dawson dragged Jack. Jack escaped from him and went into the house to find Rose. "Jack!" Mr Dawson had it. "Mr lovejoy go and find him"

...

"Rose are you in here?" Jack got to Rose's bedroom door but it was locked with a key.

"I am but it's locked. Your mother locked me in and I can't move"

"Why? Did she hit you?"

"No she handcuffed me to my bed"

"Okay I'm going to break the door down okay"

"Okay Jack" said Rose. Jack bashed himself against the door. After some few attempts the door was broken down. Jack rushed to her and kissed her.

"Oh my sweet Rose. I'm so sorry about this" cried Jack as he held her in his arms. "I love you"

"I love you too but Jack can you help me get out of these?"

"Yeah sure. Where is the key?"

"Your mother took it"

"dammit!" Jack looked around the room to find something to break Rose free. He then found something and broke the handcuffs. Hand in hand they left the house. Just then at the entrance blocking the door was Mr Lovejoy. "Uh Shit"

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Lovejoy is looking for me" As Jack spoke Mr Lovejoy left. "Okay come on" Jack and Rose then arrived at the train station. "Where should we go Rose?"

"Santa Monica in California. What do you say Jack?" Smiled Rose.

"I say yes" Smiled Jack. He pulled her in and passionately kissed her. They then brought their tickets and got on the train.


	19. A start of something new

**_Chapter 19! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Sorry it's a short chapter. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Rose curled up next to Jack as he put his arms around her. It had been a long day for the both of them. Rose closed her eyes and softly started to sing a song. "Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes up she goes..." She softly sang. Jack smiled and kissed her head.

"I like that song Rose and you have a beautiful voice" Rose softly chuckled.

"I don't think so. Do you know the song come Josephine?" She asked.

"No" He softly replied in a whisper. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. "Maybe tomorrow when we arrived in California you can tech me it. Deal?"

"Deal"

...

The next morning after breakfast the train arrived in Santa Monica station. Hand in hand they got off the train. "So where to now?" Asked Jack.

"I know a little hotel I stayed in a few years ago. It's not fancy or anything"

"Rose I don't care about wealth. I care about us belonging together"

"So do I. I love you so much" She kissed him. Jack slowly pulled away. He cupped her face with his hands and smiled at her.

"I love you too and your perfect in every way" He smiled. After getting a room in the hotel Jack sat on the loveseat. He watched Rose as an idea came into his head. "Rose do you remember our deal from last night when we we're on the train?"

"Off course I do Jack" Rose walked over and sat next to him. "I never forget"

"What was that song that you were singing?"

"Come Josephine."

"Can you tech it to me please?"

"Sure" smiled Rose. "Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes up she goes..." Sang Rose. Minutes later they were both singing it.

"You an excellent teacher you know?"

"Really?" Rose was taken by surprise. "I've never been good at anything"

Jack took her hands into his."Yes you are"

"Okay tell me something I'm good at?"

Jacks mind went back to the night when they went to a real party "Your good at drinking cheap beer in one whole sip"

"That's true and your a great writer and I know that one day you will become a famous writer" Smiled Rose as she ran her fingers down his arm. Jack smiled.

"Do you know what else your good at?" He asked. Rose shrugged. "Your an amazing kisser" He learned in and kissed her passionately.

"And so are you"


	20. Read all about it

**_Chapter 20! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

The next day after breakfast Jack and Rose went shopping for clothes. "Jack can I go and look at the dresses?"

"Sure. I'll be around here. Take your time" Said Jack. Rose walked over and kissed him goodbye before disappearing. Jack walked away and found the jewellery. He was looking for the perfect engagement ring for Rose.

"Can I help you?" Asked the man behind the counter.

"Yeah. I'm looking for the perfect engagement ring for my girlfriend."

The man walking along looking for the rings. "We have theses over here and some more here" He pointed. Jack looked at the rings. He then found the perfect ring. It had a silver band with a perfect sized diamond.

"I'll take this one"

"Would you like it engraved?"

"Yes please"

"What would you like?"

"I love you more then life itself " Minutes later Jack brought the ring and placed it in his trouser pocket. He then found Rose buying some clothes. "Hay" he smiled.

"Hi Jack. I brought you some shirts and trousers"

"Oh Rose thank you. You didn't have to" He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I wanted to Jack because I love you and your my soulmate for life" She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked out the shop. Outside the shop a young boy around the age of 11 or 12 was selling newspapers. "Should I get the newspaper?"

"If you want to" He replied. Rose brought the paper. As soon as they got back to their hotel room Rose sat next to Jack on the loveseat. "Oh my god! Jack look! Your family are looking for you!"

"What!" Jack took the paper. His eyes scanned the page. Rose was right his family were looking for him. "Is this today's?"

"Yeah. The boy told me its today's. Oh I'm so sorry Jack. I've put you in a awful situation" Rose brought her hands to her face. She began to cry. Jack dropped the paper and embraced her.

"Shh don't cry baby. I hate to see you like this" He kissed her lips passionately. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Rose they will not and never ever take me away from you. Trust me?"

"I trust you" she kissed his lips again.

...

"Any luck Mr Lovejoy?" Asked Mr Dawson.

"No sir. But it's now in the paper and people will be aware to find Jack"

"Good man. I knew I could count on you" Mr Dawson smiled. He walked over to where his brandy was. "Would you like a cup of brandy?"

"Alright." Lovejoy took the glass and thanked him. They both sat in front of the fire. "So he left with the maid?"

"Yes. I'm not pleased about that." Mr Dawson took a sip. "He was well ment to marry miss Amy Fisher. Mr Fisher and I had this agreement for quite some time now"

"Did Jack love Amy?" Asked Mr Lovejoy

"Well I suppose he did and still does but that whore got involved and changed everything" He finished his drink and stood from his chair. "More brandy?"

 ** _I hope your enjoying it so far! :-)_**


	21. Wedding bells

**_Chapter 21! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Later that night Jack and Rose went to the pier. They had done a lot. They were now walking towards the end of the Santa Monica pier. Jack happily put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "This has been one of the best days ever" He said.

"I couldn't agree less"

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look in your new dress?"

Rose felt herself blush. "Yes. Yes you did my handsome Jack" A comfortable silence fell between them as the leaned against the railing together. They looked out into the ocean and looked up at the stars in the sky. Jack knew this was the perfect moment to ask Rose a very important question.

"Rose I need to ask you something. Something very important"

"Okay" She smiled. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Rose I love you so much. I know I asked you this question a few days ago but I want to make it right and official" He got down on one knee and pulled out a little box from his pocket. He had only brought the ring this morning and it was finally going to sit on her finger. Rose gasped and tears were forming in both of their eyes. "Rose DeWitt Bukater will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, Yes!" Jack got up and they shared a passionate long kiss. "Oh Jack. This is really happening" She happily said as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. They kissed passionately again.

He took her hand "Here let me put this on you" He slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. Everything was perfect. "You deserve the best in life Rose and I will make sure that will happen I promise you. I love you"

"I love you too" They tightly embraced. "I can't wait to marry you. I want to be yours as soon as possible"

"I want that too" They passionately kissed. "Rose do you know if there is a church around here?"

"I think so" She smiled up at him. "Why? Are you planning our wedding?" She smiled as she ran a hand up and down his chest.

"I am. What if we get married tomorrow. What do you say?" His eyes sparkled as he said those words.

"I say yes!"

...

Jack and Rose made the appointment. They were going to become husband and wife at 3:00pm. Hand in hand they left the church with smiles on their faces. They did care if people judge them as they walked around. They were happy and in love. "Are you happy Rose?"

"Yes I am. Are you?"

"I have never been more happier then I am now" He replied. They went back to the hotel to relax and to get ready. Jack had written them vows. After getting dressed they left. They now stood outside the church.

"You nervous?" Jack asked as he put his hands around her waist and touched his forehead against her's. Rose smiled.

"No" She leaned in and gave him a kiss. She then pulled away and slightly chuckled.

"You okay?" He slightly nervously laughed in a good way.

"Just thinking back to the first time you asked me that question before we made love for the first time" They both laughed and kissed.

"I remember" said Jack as his checks turned slightly red. "It was a great night wasn't it?"

"It sure was. Come on lets go and get married" Rose pulled away from his embrace and took his hand. Minutes later they left the church as Mr and Mrs Dawson.

 ** _Sorry it was a short chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it._**


	22. Giving up and moving on

**_Chapter 22! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

3 weeks later Mr and Mrs Dawson gave up looking for Jack. Recently Amy Fisher had been in the papers. "Jack look isn't that Amy?" She said as she pointed towards the picture.

"Yeah I guess it is. What does it say?"

"It says that she is going to marry Caledon Hockey next year in April 1913"

"That's a relief right?" He said as he took a seat next to her on the loveseat and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes it is" She said as she kissed his cheek. "Jack I've been thinking about this since the wedding and it has been three weeks"

"Yeah"

"Well why don't we go look for an apartment or a home so we don't have to stay in this hotel room for the rest of our lives"

"Sure I would love that. Why don't we go and look tomorrow?"

"That would be perfect" She smiled. "I love you"

"I love-" Suddenly Jack was cut of with a kiss. "Rose"

"Shh" She placed a soft hand on his lips. "No need to talk. Just kiss me Jack" Jack happily continued to kiss her.

...

The next day Jack and Rose were looking at places where they could spend the rest of their lives in. This was their first home they were looking at. It was a change from the apartments not that they minded them. The estate agent let them look around. "This is really nice" said Rose.

"Yeah its much better too without all the fancy things" Smiled Jack. His eyes then fell onto a massive window. "Wow Rose look at this view from this window"

Rose walked over where Jack was. "Wow that is amazing. Look Jack you can just about see the pier"

"Yeah its amazing isn't it?"

"It sure is. It's perfect because it's a two bedroom house and its more private then those apartments we sore earlier." Smiled Rose. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder before resting her head on it. "What are you thinking Jack?"

"Should we get it" A smile came across his face. Rose was thinking the same question too.

"Yes let's get it"

 ** _Sorry this was a short chapter._**


	23. Moving in part 1

**_Chapter 23! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack rolled over onto his side and pulled Rose closer to him. Rose smiled in his embrace. "Rose" Jack said in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah Jack?" Said Rose in a sleepy voice.

"Can you believe it that tomorrow morning we will be leaving this hotel and into our home?"

"I know. I can't wait. Now go to sleep otherwise you won't want to get out of bed tomorrow morning"

"But I can't I'm so excited" He yawned. "But at the same time very sleepy" He opened and closed his eyes again. He sounded like a little boy.

Rose sighed and rolled over to face him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Before she could turned back to face the other direction Jack kissed her. His lips kissed her neck. Rose sighed she wanted him to kiss her but she also wanted him to stop. "Jack" Rose struggled to escape. "Jack stop it" She laughed. "Jack stop it I mean it" She said turning serious. He pulled away feeling slightly silly.

"I'm sorry Rose. I just...I..." He was struggling to find the right words.

"It's fine Jack. Was this an act so you could seduce me?"

A smile crept onto his face. "Maybe"

"But I thought you were sleepy?"

"I am but I want to make love to you" He then began kissing her neck.

"Jack tomorrow I promise. Otherwise it's a real struggle to get you out of bed in the morning"

"Yes mummy. You sound like a parent" Joked Jack. Rose laughed and ran a finger through his hair.

"And you sound like a little boy. Goodnight Jack"

...

Rose walked out the bathroom with her damp hair down and a towel round her body. Jack was still asleep and they had to leave the hotel in an hour and a half. "Jack! You need to get out of bed" she moaned.

"Five more minutes" Jack pulled the blanket over his head. Rose sighed in frustration.

"Jack this is why I didn't let you make love to me last night because you wouldn't get out of bed this morning. I knew this would happen"

"But Rose..."

"No buts Jack! We are moving into our home today and we have to be there on time" Finally Jack sat up and slowly got out of bed. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"I'm sorry baby. Will you forgive me?" He starred into her eyes.

"Always. I can never stay mad at you Jack and I'm sorry its just I want this day to be over with so later tonight we can relax at home"

"I understand" He kissed her again and pulled her into a warm and loving embrace. "I love you Rose."

"I love you too Jack" Jack then disappeared into the bathroom.


	24. Moving in part 2

**_Chapter 24! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Hi Cal" smiled Amy.

"Morning beautiful" He kissed her cheek. "I've got a surprise trip for you and me"

"You do? We're not even married yet. Won't people see it as a scandal?" Asked Amy as she crossed her arms.

Cal snead "You worry too much. Just get ready so we can leave" He said walking away.

"How long are we away for?"

"Three days" Cal and Amy then got on the train. There first class compartment was massive. They had a king sized bed, bed side table with a table lamp on each side, a desk and chair and Windows to look out from. "Are you looking forward to our little trip Amy?"

"I really am Cal" Amy lovingly looked at Cal. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She signed him to sit next to her. "Where are we going Cal?"

"Santa Monica in California. Have you hurd of it before?"

"I thank so. Tell me more about it" Smiled Amy.

...

Jack and Rose arrived at their new home. It was all finally going to plan. The new furniture was being moved into the house. Jack and Rose helped out. After an hour all the new furniture was in the house. Jack and Rose were alone they now had to put everything into place. Rose then hurd Jack's stomach. "Sounds like someone's hungry" She teased.

"Yeah we haven't eaten in a while"

"I'll do us some lunch"

Jack grabbed her arm. "No Rose you have been working too hard. It's about time I learn some skills. I'll do us some lunch" He put his arms around her and lead her to the couch. "You sit down and rest and I'll fix something"

"Do you even know how to cook?"

"To be honest no. My parents never let me do anything"

"Well why don't I help you today?"

"Alright" He smiled. Jack and Rose spent the afternoon together in the kitchen. Rose took her time to help Jack learn how to cook. "Am I doing it right?"

"Yes! Your doing well Jack! I'm so proud of you. You can write and cook" She teased.

"Maybe one day I could write a cook book" He laughed.

"Yeah you could" Smiled Rose.

 ** _Sorry this is a short chapter. What do you think of the story so far?_**


	25. Building up some tension

**_Chapter 25! Dedicated to Titanic4life! I also want to say thank you to Titanic4life, Moment for life and titanicfangirl for your comments they really mean a lot to me so thank you! Writing this story with all your support really means a lot to me! Also thank you to everyone else who is following this story! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Later that evening...

"Your trembling" She said as she brought a hand to his cheek.

"Rose...baby...don't worry...about me I'll...I'll be alright" He said in between deep breaths. He leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips. They pulled away and Rose let him rest his head on her chest. For a long moment they didn't speak a word. "I can hear your heart beating" He sweetly said.

"Hmm. I love you so much Jack"

"I love you too my love" Jack closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Rose. Rose gently ran her fingers through his hair. "I like it when you do that" He smiled

Rose smiled "You have beautiful hair Jack" Just then Jack climbed off Rose and lied down besides her. "You okay Jack?"

"I've never been better. Being here with you is like a dream come true" He pulled her in and kissed her. "Thank you for helping me cook lunch today"

"Your welcome sweetie" Rose pulled him into another kiss. Just then Rose wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. Rose pulled Jack over her as they kissed. "Take me to the stars again Jack"

...

Cal and Amy got off the train. "Welcome to Santa Monica Amy" They then got into a taxi and drove to a 5 star hotel. As soon as they got settled into the hotel Cal dressed into one of his best suits and Amy dressed into a beautiful dark purple lace and beaded dress. "You look nice" Smiled Cal.

Amy blushed. "Thank you Cal"

"Shall we" He asked offering his arm. Amy nodded and smiled as she slipped her arm around his. Over dinner Amy couldn't help but stare at a man that locked so similar to Jack. She watched the man get up from his chair. It wasn't Jack. Jack had disappeared with that whore Rose. Cal noticed her acting differently. "Amy is something bothering you?"

"Kind off. Remember I told you about Jack running off with that whore?" Cal nodded. "Well that man that just left the dinning hall looked just like him from behind but when I sore his face it wasn't him. I just can't believe he did that to me"

"I know. You just can't trust people like him now. And with a whore like that what do you expect? A beautiful young woman seduced him. All I can think is that he made the wrong choice but now you have moved on and we are getting married next year. Just think that soon you will be happily married to me" Smiled Cal.

"Your absolutely right Cal. I do love you and I will forget him and his whore"

"That's my girl" Cal lifted his glass and Amy did the same. "To our future"

"To our future" She repeat before taking a sip of her champagne. After dinner they went for a walk along the beach.

"Rose" Jack interrupted her. "We have to go home right now" He said in a rush. He took her hand and started walking fast.

"Jack I don't understand? What's gotten into you?"

"I'll tell you when we get back home" They then got home. "Okay this is what happened. I sore Amy and I think that was her new fiancee Cal"

"Are you sure it was them?"

"Yes. I don't want them to find us. If they do who knows what will happen" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I can't be without you"

"I can't be without you either Jack"


	26. Nightmares

**_Chapter 26! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! They are the best! Titanic turns 20 years old tomorrow and I'm so excited. I'm watching it all day tomorrow at home! Also this chapter is much longer then some of my other previous ones! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"No...No!...Amy stay away from me!...No!...I said No!" Jack tossed and turned in his sleep. Rose woke up hearing him having a nightmare.

"Jack, Jack wake up!" She shook him.

"No Amy!..." Jack opened his eyes he sat up and Rose quickly pulled him into an embrace. "Oh god Rose" He cried. "It was horrible"

"Shh. You don't have to explain anything to me Jack. Your safe with me" She rocked him back and forth. She brought his head onto her shoulder and stroked his hair. "Close your eyes Jack" Jack did what he was told. His breathing started to slow down.

"I love you Rose. I love you and only you"

"I know Jack and I love you too" They stayed like that for a while. When Jack finally calmed down they both lied down next to each other. Rose pulled the blankets over them and they cuddled up closely.

"Thank you Rose"

"You're welcome baby. I love you" She kissed him.

"I love you more" He smiled and kissed her back. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Jack"

...

"Don't you want to get out and enjoy the sun shine?" Asked Rose. Jack looked up from his book and looked at her.

"I'm not really sure if I want to" He shrugged. He marked his page and set the book down onto the coffee table. "I'll stay home, maybe write a story to keep my mind of curtain people"

"Okay" She smiled. She walked over and kissed him passionately. "I'm going to miss you but I'll be back from the market soon"

"Okay just be safe my love"

"I will. Love you" Rose blew him a kiss before walking out. Jack walked over to the window and watched Rose walk away. He just hoped that Amy didn't find her.

...

An hour later Rose came home to find Jack using his typewriter. She smiled to herself as she walked over to him. She placed both hands on each shoulder and brought her lips down to his ear. "Hay" She softly whispered.

Jack smiled and turned to look at her. "Hay" Rose leaned in and kissed him. The kiss slowly built up becoming more passionate and intense by the minute. "You really missed me huh?" He smiled.

"Of course I did your my husband" Rose pressed her lips to his again. During the making out section Jack made her giggle. "Jack"

"What? can't I make my wife giggle?"

"You can"

"Good"

"What are you writing about?" She asked as she sat up on his lap.

"It's about a beautiful young woman who found a job in a house hold in Chippewa falls. You get the idea what I'm talking about right?"

"Yeah I do. It's about us"

"That's correct"

"So what are you going to call it?"

"The writer and the maid. But it's not even a real book "

"It's real for us Jack. I love you"

"I love you too"

 ** _I didn't have Amy and Cal in this chapter but I'll use them in the next chapter. What do you think of the story so far? Please let me know. :)_**


	27. An unexpected visit

**_Chapter 27! Yesterday was 20 years of Titanic! Yesterday was one of the most amazing and unbelievable days of my life Francis Fisher who played Ruth DeWitt Bukater and Rochelle Rose who played The Countess of Rothes in Titanic both liked my comments on instagram and I couldn't believe it and at the same time that happened I was watching Titanic during the first class dinner scene. You can follow me on instagram : Titanic_ angels_ fly_ . Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

The next day

"Jack I'm going out. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure my love". Hand in hand they walked along the beach. Jack stood behind Rose and he wrapped his arms around her. He then lifted her up and she screamed and giggled in delight. He walked over to the water.

"Jack No!" Rose playfully hit his arm trying to escape. They both laughed as they messed around like a couple of teenagers. He then put her down. Rose turned to face him. "What has gotten into you Mr Dawson?" She smiled wrapping her arms around him.

"Nothing. I just love you. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me" He said before he put his lips to hers. They forgot about the world around them. Rose jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. As they continued to passionately make out Jack got down onto his knees and layed Rose down onto the sand. Rose ran one hand through his hair and the other on his shirt. She then found his buttons and started to undo them. Jack then pulled away. "Rose, baby I don't think we can do it here. And I'm sorry I kissed you in the first place"

"No it's fine. I was hoping for you to" She smiled. Rose then pulled him into another kiss. "Come on lets go and continue our walk."

...

Cal and Amy walked around town. They came across a book shop. "Amy do you want to go in?" Amy forced a smile and nodded. As they walked around the book shop Amy hurd some familiar voices. Amy stopped in her tracks. Cal turned to look at her. "Amy what's wrong?"

"He is here"

"He? Who?" Cal asked confused.

"Jack and his little maid whore" Amy said with a hit of jealousy in her voice.

"So what do you want to do about that?" Amy then told Cal the plan. An hour later Jack and Rose went home and they followed them.

...

Later that evening Jack and Rose were in the kitchen making dinner. They then hurd the doorbell. Both of them looked at the clock. It read 9:00. "I wonder who that could be at this hour" Said Jack being slightly annoyed.

"Be careful Jack"

"I will" He said walking out from the kitchen. Jack opened the door. "Hello"

"Hello" said Cal.

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here so late?"

"I'm here to take back what's mine" Said Amy as she appeared from behind Cal. Jack could not believe his eyes. She was really here.

"Amy!? What? How did you even find me?" Jack was confused and shocked. His breathing became heavier by the minute.

"Never mind that Jack. Your coming back with me to Chippewa falls"

"No. I thought you want marrying Cal?"

" I am but you need to come back. It's not the same without you"

"Never!"

"Fine. Cal take him. I'll get his maid whore" laughed Amy as she stepped into the house. Jack kicked and punched Cal. Cal fell to the floor. Jack ran to the draw and took out his gun. Amy had Rose. Amy's hand covered her mouth and held her tightly. Jack pointed the gun towards Amy. "Let her go Amy! I mean it!"

"No Jack" Amy grabbed the knife of the counter and held it pressed against Roses neck. Rose cried and mumbled as she couldn't speak.

"Amy put the knife down" Slowly said Jack.

"No Jack. I'll do what I want" Rose moved. "Stop moving! One more move and I will kill you!" Frustratingly said Amy.

"If you kill her I will kill you" Jack said as tears started to form in his eyes. His body started to shake with fear. Jack knew he would regret this. He placed his shaking finger on the trigger. A bang went off. Cal walked into the kitchen with his gun. Rose was shaken. Jack and Rose looked at Cal. "Cal did you just kill Amy?" Asked Jack.

"I'm afraid so yes. It had to be done"

Rose ran into Jacks embrace and kissed him passionately. They both forgot about Cal. "Sorry Cal" Blushed Rose.

"Don't worry its fine" He smiled.

"Cal I have a question. Why did you kill Amy?" Asked Rose.

"Well she had a plan of kidnapping the two of you. She wanted to kill you Rose for taking Jack away. I couldn't let that happen because something like this happened to me years ago. And I know what it feels like to have your true love taken away from you"

"Well thank you Cal for saving our lives" Smiled Jack.

"Your all welcome"

 ** _I had to kill Amy! I sound mean but I never liked her._**


	28. A life so changed

**_Chapter 28! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! Thank you to everyone that has comment so far it really means a lot to me. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

One week later everything felt more relaxed. Rose could tell that Jack was much happier with Amy dead. One morning Rose opened her eyes and stretched. She sat up and looked down at Jack who was looking at her. "Morning beautiful" He smiled.

"Morning handsome" Rose bent down and kissed him. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes not that long anyway. I was watching you peacefully sleeping." Jack sat up and pulled her towards him. Rose rested against his chest. He kissed her head. "Shall I go and make us some breakfast and you stay here?"

"Really? Are you sure you don't need my help anymore?" She slightly teased him.

"I'm sure Rose" Jack kissed her lips and got out of bed. "I'll be back" He smiled putting on his robe.

"I hope so" She teased. Jack left the room and went to the kitchen. Minutes later Jack came back to the bedroom with two hot chocolates and plate of pancakes. "Oh Jack this looks amazing! Thank you" Rose wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Jack kissed her back. He then pulled away.

"I should were an apron that says kiss the cook" They both laughed. They kissed passionately and slowly. "Rose perhaps we should eat our food before it gets cold" He smiled looking into her eyes.

"Your right. I just got carried away" said Rose. Rose picked up her fork and cut the pancake into a small piece. "Open up" She smiled. Jack opened his mouth and let Rose feed him. Rose couldn't help but giggle.

"So I guess we are feeding each other huh?" He smiled. Rose nodded. Jack picked up his fork and Rose opened up her mouth. A few minutes later the pancakes were gone and so were the hot chocolates.

"That was a nice breakfast Jack. Thank you"

"Your wel-" Jack was cut off by Rose kissing him. Jack knew where this was going. Five minutes later both of their clothes were on the floor and they were in the stars.

...

Both breathlessly pulled away from the kiss. Rose gently placed Jack's head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his already messed up hair and closed her eyes. As Jack trembled in her embrace. Jack embraced his arms tightly around Rose. "I love you so much Rose" He said trembling.

"I love you too" She also said trembling. "This has been a great morning"

"Yeah it has. Maybe I should do us breakfast everyday so later you can thank me for it like this" He smiled. Rose laughed.

"Okay Jack that sounds fair but what if I made you breakfast" Smiled Rose. Jack raised himself above her and looked into her eyes.

"I'll do that same" He smiled.

...

"So what do you want to do today Rose?"

"Honestly I haven't thought of anything" She shrugged. "Anything you want to do?"

"Well I've finished my first chapter for the writer and the maid and I was wondering if I could take you out this evening for dinner" Later that evening Jack was waiting outside the bedroom waiting for Rose. Rose opened the door and Jack couldn't believe it. Rose was beautiful but every time he sore her she was more beautiful. A goddess. "You...you" He stumbled on his words "You look beautiful like a goddess. Wow!" He pulled her towards him and kissed her slowly but passionately.

Rose slowly pulled away from the kiss. she blushed at his comment. "You look very handsome yourself too"

 ** _I won't be able to update everyday but I will try._**


	29. Stars

**_Chapter 29! Dedicated to Titanic4life! This chapter is a bit M rated so be warned. I haven't written a M rated chapter like this in a long time. It's Christmas day today! I hope you're all having a wonderful Christmas. Just to keep you updated I might do another story for my Christmas story collection if I have time. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Thank you for tonight Jack" Rose took his hand from across the table. He smiled at her light and gentle touch.

"You're welcome and you deserve it. You have given me a lot to look forward to in our life together" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you more then life itself"

"I love you too" They both leaned across the table and shared a small kiss. "Should we go home now?" Jack nodded. When walking home Jack looked up at the sky.

"Rose look a shooting star" Jack said as he pointed towards it.

"Wow. I've never seen one before"

"Really? Never?"

"No I've never really payed much attention to the stars up until now" She smiled. "It's amazing how this world works. It's great to make each day count"

Jack pulled Rose into his arms. "To make it count Rose" He kissed the top of her head. "I love you"

"I love you too"

...

The next morning Jack and Rose were putting up the Christmas tree. The other Christmas decorations were already up. Roses favourite decoration was the mistletoe. She would always stand underneath it and pull Jack into a kiss. Jack was walking past Rose carrying a heavy box when he suddenly felt some familiar arms wrap around him. Rose pressed herself up against his back and stood on her tip tows and put her lips to his ear. "Kiss me Jack" She whispered softly in a slight command. Jack smiled, he put the box down and turned to face and kiss her. The kiss lasted a few seconds. "That's it? I thought you could do better Mr Dawson?" Rose sounded a little disappointed.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. His hands encircled her waist. "I can do better than that but right now we need to finish decorating the tree" He took her hand and lead her to the tree. He handed her the lights. "Now help me put these on"

Rose sadly sighed. "Okay"

"Rose is there something wrong? Is it me?"

"No its fine Jack. I'm just thinking"

...

Later that night Jack was sat up in bed reading a book. Rose was in the bathroom. She opened the door and stood against the wall. She cleared her throat. Jack looked up and his heart stopped. Rose was dressed up in a Mrs claws mini red short dress. The dress stoped above her knees. Her hair was tried up in a messy bun. Jack smiled as she slowly made her way in his direction. She crawled onto the bed and put her hands on his chest opening his buttons as she kissed his neck down his chest. Jack removed his shirt with Rose's help and let it fall to the floor. She then put her lips to his. Jacks hands travelled up and down her back. His hands then stopped at her hips and pulled her onto of him. As they kissed Jack rolled over so Rose was the one on her back. He hovered above her kissing every inch of her. "I guess we won't need this sexy dress of yours anymore" He smiled

"No I guess not" She smiled. Jacks hands travelled to the end of her dress and pulled it off her. She was now fully naked.

"Beautiful as always" His lips travelled down to her breast and softly kissed them one by one.

"Oh Jack" gasped Rose in delight. "Yes put your hands on me" As he kissed one breast his free hand touched the other breast. Jack looked up at her. Rose sat up and reached for his trousers. "You don't need these anymore" She said as she removed his trousers. Jack pushed Rose down and continued to kiss her body and lips. "Jack"

He looked up from her stomach. "Yeah baby?"

"Take me to the stars" As Jack made love to Rose she drug her nails into his back. They both moaned in pleasure. "Oh Jack yes!"

"Oh god Rose. I love you"

"I love you too" Smiled Rose. A long while later Jack collapsed onto her. Rose held him close. They looked into each others eyes and smiled. Jack was about to speak when Rose placed a warm finger to his lips. "Shh there is no need to speak Jack" She brought her lips to his and softly placed his head on her chest. Jack trembled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I never want this moment to end" He softly whispered to her.


	30. Cal stays with the Dawson's

**_Chapter 30! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Sorry this is a short chapter. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack walked into the kitchen. The smell of food cooking hit him. Jack smiled and walked over to Rose who was cutting and pealing vegetables. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek and rested his head against her shoulder. "Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"I'm cutting and pealing these vegetables for tonight's dinner"

"It's going to be my very first normal Christmas without my parents and ex dead fiancee. I've waiting so long for something like this to happen to me. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me" Jack softly kissed her neck. His lips didn't stop moving up and down her neck. Rose softly giggled at his sweet touch.

"Jack" She smiled. Rose stopped cutting the vegetables and turned around to face Jack. She pulled him by his shirt and feverishly began kissing him with so much passion. Jack picked her up and sat her down onto the kitchen counter. "Do you remember the last time this happened?"

"Off course I do. I walked out the kitchen and my mother asked me why I was in there"

"You didn't tell her what really happened? Did you?"

"Oh god no Rose" He laughed. She placed her lips back to his. Just then the door bell rang. "This always happens whenever we are in the kitchen" He helped Rose down before going to see who it was. "Hi Cal"

"Hi Jack sorry to disturb you but is it okay if I can talk to you and Rose?"

"Yes off course please come in"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Oh on on. It's fine. Please sit down. I'll go and get Rose" Said Jack. Jack and Rose came back and sat on the other couch across from Cal. "What can we do for you Cal?"

"Well I've been wondering if I could stay for you a few day because I don't want to go back to Chippewa falls yet and they all ready know about the death of Amy"

"They know you killed her?" Asked Rose.

Cal nodded. "Yes they know. Everyone in the whole of the US knows I killed her and that's why I'm not going into any hotels because they would have me arrested. I'm sorry this is all so sudden"

"Don't worry Cal. You can stay for as long as you need" Said Jack taking Rose's hand.

"Thank you" Cal reached into his pocket and pulled out a massive amount of dollar bills. "Here is for you two as a thank you"

"Cal, Rose and I couldn't accept that"

"Please it's all I can do to thank you two. Please take it" After a few minutes of Cal convincing Jack and Rose finally gave in.

...

Later that evening they all sat around the table eating the Christmas dinner Rose had been cooking all day. "Rose baby this is delicious" Smiled Jack

"Thank you" She smiled.

"Rose I have never had anyone cook me a meal as good as this. The cooks in my house are not as good as you" Said Cal.

"Thanks Cal" Smiled Rose. "I'm so full" laughed Rose. "Do any of you two want any more food?"

"No thank you" Said Jack and Cal. After dinner the three of them sat in the sitting around the warm fire Jack had lit. After talking, laughing and drinking some cheap beer it was time to call it a day. Cal thanked them and went to the spare bedroom. Jack and Rose were the only ones remaining in the sitting room. Jack stood from the couch. "Are you coming to bed now?" He asked offering his hand. Rose nodded and took his hand. As they walked to their bedroom Rose let out a yawn. "Someone's sleepy" teased Jack playfully.

"I'm just so so tired" Said Rose as they entered their bedroom. She lied down and closed her eyes. "Good night Jack"

"Goodnight Rose" Jack kissed her forehead. Rose had fallen asleep in her dress. Jack removed her dress and put her nightgown on. It was not easy but he did it. He then placed her under the covers and crawled under the covers next to her. Embracing her and kissing her cheek.

 ** _I know in the movie Cal was horrible and that but in this story I've given him a more friendly personality. I hope you are enjoying it so far! :-)_**


	31. End of the year part 1

**_Chapter 31! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_** ** _Titanic 11912:_**

One week later, December 31st

Rose rolled over and opened her eyes. She had been awake for a few minutes but she could not move up until now. She rested her hand on Jacks back and softly moved her hand tracing circles. Two minutes later Jack opened his eyes and looked up to see his wonderful beautiful wife. "Morning sleepy head" She teased.

"Morning beautiful" He smiled.

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Yeah its the last day of the year"

"That's right. So what should we do today?"

"Anything you want baby" Smiled Jack as he put his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. Rose couldn't help but look at him. He was always so handsome.

Rose pressed her lips to his ear "Your so handsome" She kissed his ear lobe. "I love you" She kissed him again.

"Rose..." Mumbled Jack in a sleepy voice.

Rose placed a finger to his lips. "Shh. You can go back to sleep it's alright"

...

Later that morning Cal left the Dawson's house and went for a walk. When he was walking he came across a woman who was sat up against the wall crying. "Are you alright?"

The woman looked up. "Huh? What? Oh sorry what did you say?" She asked whipping away her tears.

"Are you okay? Do you need help or anything?"

"No I'll be fine thank you"

"Alright" Cal nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait!" She got up and walked towards him. "Yes I do need help and I'm sorry"

"It's alright so what can I help you with?"

"Well I'm pregnant and my boyfriend just left me because he wanted a boy and not a girl so he kicked me out and he left California" She burst out crying.

"Do you have a home still?"

"No he kicked me out and the next day he sold the apparent that quickly. I've been living in the streets for almost a month and I haven't had any food, water or even a warm place to stay"

"I know a place. Come with me"

"I never got your name."

"Oh sorry I'm Cal Hockey"

"I'm Lucy Parker" Cal and Lucy arrived at Jack and Rose's house. Lucy explained her situation and Jack and Rose told her she can stay awhile. "Thank you both ever so much" Lucy gave Jack and Rose a hug. "And you too Cal" She then gave Cal a hug.

...

The clock read midnight. Jack pulled Rose into a passionate kiss. "Happy new year my love"

"Happy new year Jack" She passionately kissed him back. She pulled away from the kiss.

Jack looked at her slightly confused. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Put your hands on me Jack"


	32. End of the year part 2

**_Chapter 32! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Just as Jack and Rose were making love there was a constant knocking on their door. "Jack! Rose!" Cried Cal.

"Oh shit" panicked Jack as he climbed off Rose and covered himself and herself up with the blankets. Just then Cal walked in.

"Oh god sorry I didn't mean to" Cal turned away and walked out the room.

"No wait Cal!" Cried Jack. Cal stopped and listened. "What's wrong?"

"It's Lucy something's wrong with her!" Cried Cal in a panick. "I have to take her to hospital but I don't know where the hospital is"

"Okay you go and get Lucy while Jack and I get dressed" Said Rose.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for interrupting your special night together" Cal was embarrassed. He shut the door as he walked out.

...

The three of them waited patiently outside Lucys room. The doctors were in and out the room trying to deal with the situation. Cal was stressing out. Cal walked up and down the hallway. Jack and Rose sat together side by side holding hands. Rose sighed. "I wonder if Lucy is going to be alright. She has been in there for almost 2 hours"

"Yeah. I hope she will be alright" Said Jack. Rose laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You tired?"

"Kinda. And you?"

"I'm tired too" Jack rested his head against her head and closed his eyes. "I love you Rose"

"I love you too" Said Rose. Just then a nurse walked out from Lucy's room. Cal walked over to her.

"How is Lucy doing?" Asked Cal.

"She is okay but she almost lost the baby but luckily she and the baby are alright" said the nurse.

"Oh thank goddess" Cal said in relief.

"Can we go and see her?" Asked Jack

"Yes you may but only for a few minutes"

 ** _Sorry this was a short chapter._**


	33. Good news

**_Chapter 33! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! It's also the last day of the year and I wish you all a happy new year! Sorry this is a short chapter. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

January 1913

It was a great start to the new year. Cal had found an apparent for him and Lucy to move into. Cal and Lucy's friendship had turned into a romantic relationship ever since he saved her on December 31st. Lucy was just a few days away from giving birth to her baby girl Cal was very grateful to call her his daughter even though he is not the real father. Cal and Lucy had also made a strong friendship with Jack and Rose. Rose had found a job as a waitress in a cafe and Jack continued to write stories at home hopefully just one day he can publish them. One evening Rose came home from work and the first thing she did was lie down on the couch. "Rose I've made us some dinner. Do you want to eat now or later?" Asked Jack in a soft low voice.

"Later" Rose fell asleep. Jack grabbed a blanket and covered her up. Jack bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Rest my love" He whispered.

...

2 hours later Rose woke up. Jack looked from across the room. "Hay did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did. Sorry I was just so tired"

"No need to apologise Rose" Smiled Jack.

"Are you writing?" She asked as she stood from the couch and walked over to the table where he was.

"Yeah I'm on the 7th chapter so far. Wanna read it?" Rose Smiled and started reading his work.

"This is...I can't find any words to describe this Jack. All I can say is that you should become a famous writer"

"No no this is just my hobby. So are you hungry?"

"Very"

...

Two weeks later Jack and Rose went to hospital. "Well no need to worry Rose it's all good news"

"It's is?"

"Yes. Congratulations your having a baby" Smiled the doctor. Jack and Rose looked at each other in complete shock.

 _ **Sorry to end this chapter like this on a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed** **it**. _


	34. Lucy gives birth

**_Chapter 34! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Sorry this is a short chapter. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack and Rose got home from the hospital. The doctor had told them that they were having a baby. They were so excited. Jack opened the door and they walked in hand in hand smiling and laughing. Jack couldn't stop putting his hands around her waist to rest them on her stomach. He rested his head on her shoulder and softly kissed her cheek. "Our baby is in here Rose" He smiled.

"Yeah. It's a dream come true Jack." She turned her head to look at him. "Thank you" She softly whispered. Jack leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"You have made me so happy Rose"

"Same"

...

The next day Lucy was feeling back pains. "Ow!" Cried Lucy.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Asked Cal.

"I think the baby is coming!"

"What? Now!"

"Yes Now Cal! Help me!" Cal helped her stand from the couch and took her into his arms so she could balance herself.

...

"We need help my girlfriend is about to give birth!" Cried Cal as he entered the hospital with Lucy. Doctors and nurses took Lucy to a room and Cal followed. "Sir you can not come in. It's not right for a man to see a woman give birth"

"I don't fucking care! That's my child!" Cal pushed his way past the nurse. "Lucy I'm here"

"Oh thank god. Ow! It's so painful! I can't do this Cal"

"Yes you can. I'm here for you" He took her hand. "You're so strong. You can do anything Lucy" He kissed her forehead. "I love you and our baby even though it's not really my child I will love it just like I love you"

...

The nurse walked back in with a baby girl wrapped up in a pink blanket. She handed the baby over to Lucy. "She's beautiful" Smiled Cal. "So have you thought of any names yet?"

"Kinda"

"Well what names do you like?"

Lucy thought for a while. "Maggie Parker Hockey"


	35. The fear in my eyes

**_Chapter 35! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Lucy sat in her hospital bed with her baby girl sleeping silently next to her. Lucy reached for a newspaper. It was from late last year but that didn't bother her. The headlines shocked her. "WANTED FOR MURDER: CAL HOCKEY KILLED AMY FISHER BY SHOOTING HER" Amy gasped as she read the rest of the article. She turned the page over and there was a picture of Cal. "Oh god no" Amy started to cry. She never wanted anything to do with Cal anymore. She was now scared if she or Maggie was his next victim. "Nurse" she called.

"Yes miss Parker?"

"I must leave now!"

"But you don't leave until tomorrow morning. Now get some sleep"

"No! I must leave now!" She said raising her voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Very" Minutes later Amy left the hospital with her baby in her arms. She arrived at the train station and brought a ticket to leave for Canada.

...

Cal arrived at the Dawson's home to pick them up. The three of them were going to the hospital to visit Amy. Jack and Rose hadn't seen the baby yet and they were so excited. "This could be Amy and Cal visiting you after you give birth" Whispered Jack into Rose's ear. Rose couldn't help but smile at his idea.

"I love you so much Jack" she whispered back into his ear. They then got out of Cal's car and walked into the hospital. They finally reached the unit where Lucy was.

"Hello sir. Who are you visiting?" Said the lady behind the desk.

"Amy Fisher" smiled Cal.

"Hang on a sec" The lady look through some paper work. "No I'm afraid she is not here. She left the hospital almost 3 hours ago"

"What? Why? She wasn't supposed to leave until tomorrow and you got rid of her!?"

"Sir calm down. Listen to me. She told one of the nurses that she wanted to leave and that was it"

Cal sighed in frustration. "Okay thank you" Cal then turned to Jack and Rose "Lucy is gone and she wasn't home. Something bad might of have happened to her"

...

After 2 hours of looking Lucy they went home. Jack wrapped his arm around Rose as he walked her to the bedroom. "Come on sleepy head" He teased her. Rose smiled. They got into bed and held each other tightly.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Rose?"

"When I give birth to our child will you leave me?"

"Why would you think that? I would never ever leave you Rose. I love you more then anything in this world." Jack sat up on his elbow and looked down at her. He stroked her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. Rose ran her fingers through his hair. The kiss became more and more intense.

Rose pulled away. "Make love to me Jack"


	36. Jack gets his dream job

**_Chapter 36! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

A few months later...

Rose was now 5 months alone her pregnancy. Jack came home with some exciting news. "Rose guess what!?guess what!? Guess what!?" He was excited. He sat next to her on the couch taking her hands. Rose couldn't help but giggle at his excitement.

"What is it Jack?"

"Well I bumped into a guy today and we started talking and well he asked me what I loved doing and I told him I loved writing so he asked me if I wanted to become a writer and I said yes!" He said as his eyes lit up. Rose couldn't help but smile. She gasped in delight.

"Oh Jack this is wonderful" she said wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so proud of you!" She kissed his cheek. "So when do you start?"

"Well he is coming over this afternoon to see my work and if he likes it I get the job"

"You will get the job Jack I just know that you will" She said smiling at him. "You're so talented Jack. I love you"

"And I love you too Rose" He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

...

"Well Mr Dawson"

"Oh please Call me Jack Sir"

"Alright, Jack" He smiled. "I really love what you have written. You are truly talented"

"Thank you sir"

"Would you like to take the job?"

"Yes sir! Thank you" Smiled Jack as he shook his hand. Just then Rose walked in.

"Hello" she smiled.

"Mr Andrews this is my beautiful wife Rose. Rose this is Mr Andrews"

"Hello Miss Rose" Mr Andrews took her hand and kissed it. Causing Jack to become slightly jealous and uncomfortable.

"Hi Mr Andrews. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"You too Rose"

"Well I can see you are expecting" He said referring to her baby bump.

"Oh yes. Jack and I are very excited" Rose took a seat next to Jack "I'm only 4 months away now for giving birth"

"Congratulations to the both of you"

"Thank you" They both said.

"Well Jack don't you have some great news to tell Rose?"

"Yes I do" He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Rose I've got the job"

"Oh that's amazing Jack!" Rose pulled him into a quick kiss on the lips and embraced him. "I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you Rose"

"Well I better be going. You start on Monday at 9:00 Jack"

 ** _Sorry this was a short chapter._**


	37. Goodbye

**_Chapter 37! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Thank you all so much! This is the last and final chapter. I've got more stories planned after this one. I really hopped that you all enjoyed reading this story. I've really enjoyed writing it. If anyone has any story requests just leave a comment or PM me I don't mind. I now take story requests. Thank you all so much! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack woke up. He looked at the clock that was standing on his nightstand. 7:00 it read. Jack kissed Rose lightly on the cheek without waking her up. Jack got out of bed and went to the bathroom. As Jack turned the water on he got in. Thoughts of leaving Rose on her own were running through his mind. He hated the idea of her alone especially now that she was pregnant. Jack then felt some familiar arms wrap around his torso. He looked over his shoulder and Rose stood in the shower with him. She was also wearing nothing. "Rose"

"Hello Jack"

"What are you doing up?"

"Since you're gonna be gone I thought I'll spend some time with you before you leave"

Jack turned around to face her. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They then kissed. "I love you"

"I love you too. I'm going to go and make you some breakfast"

"Okay" As Rose left Jack shut the water off and followed. He wrapped a towel around him and got dressed. "You look nice in that dress. Too bad I leave soon"

"Yeah. I really wish you didn't have to go" She sadly sighed.

...

A few months later Rose was waiting to give birth. Jack was by her side holding her in his arms. "Our baby is finally coming" He smiled whispering into her ear making her laugh.

"I know I'm so excited to meet our little one" The doctor walked into the room.

"Mr Dawson I think it's time you should leave"

"No sir I'm staying with my wife. I don't care if it's not right but it's my child and I'm supporting my wife no matter what"

"Alright fine" said the doctor. "Alright Mrs Dawson I think you are ready to give birth. You will need to breath and push understand?"

Rose nodded. "This is it Jack" She said grabbing hold of his hand.

...

One year later Jack published his first book which became a major success. His book told the story of his life. His birth, childhood, getting engaged to a woman he did not love, to falling in love with the house maid Rose, running away together, getting married to Rose, becoming a writer, to having a baby boy and everything else. Jack loved his life of a working class man. He hated not doing anything.

As time went one they started to grow up and older. The following few years Jack wrote 2 more books that were just as successful as his first book called The writer and the maid. Rose went back to work and after 3 years she became pregnant again. This time it was with a girl.

As their two children grew up Jack put his writing career to a stop. He and his family spent a lot of time traveling around America. They loved it.

Time went by so quickly. Robert and Emily Dawson both left home. Jack and Rose were upset but they had to spread there wings and fly. Now it was just the two of them. Weeks later when both children moved out. Jack read in the paper that his parents died in a fire that happened in there house. He was upset but he didn't really love them much. 5 years later they got grandchildren from Robert and Emily. They we're so happy to become grandparents.


End file.
